Plagues of Farshire village
After the successful breaking of the siege of Farshire Sergeant Hammerhill sends a detachment to Farshire village. The Scourge has attacked the Farshire village and the Cult of the Damned has somehow poisoned the grain of the Alliance detachment which has resulted in all of the detachment being converted into the undead ghouls. Gerald Green, the leader of the Farshire village survivors brings back the last cart of ore from the Farshire mine and delivers it to Valliance Keep. Impressed by Gerald Green's efforts, the chief blacksmith Hilda Stoneforge supplies the Farshire villagers with weapons. With the new weapons in their arsenal, the Farshire villagers form a militia under Gerald Green and clean the village of all the Scourge presence. Post-siege of Valliance Keep In the Northrend, supplies such as wood, food, iron and other materials which were required for the future military campaign of Alliance. One such mine was located in the village of Farshire near Valliance Keep. Sergeant Hammerhill worried about the safety of civilians of Farshire sent a whole detachment to guard Farshire. But then the nerubians and the scourge attacked Valliance Keep and laid siege to it. Sergeant Hammerhill thought that the detachment sent would be enough for the protection of Farshire. Sergeant Hammerhill sent a Alliance agent to enquire about the situation in Farshire by meeting the leader of the Farshire villagers Gerald Green. Sergeant Hammerhill gave the Alliance agent the secret way to reach Farshire, out of the northern wall of Valliance Keep. Plagues of Farshire The situation at Farshire was far more worse than expected by Sergeant Hammerhill. Gerald Green had taken all the villagers to one part of the village while the Scourge ghouls covered all the rest of the village. Gerald Green organized the farmers and the miners into a militia. Gerald Green knew it well that militia was not enough for dealing with the Scourge. The detachment sent by Sergeant Hammerhill was defending the mine, but Gerald Green had not heard from the detachment for days. But Gerald Green had done with waiting for something to happen. He planned to go and check for himself what happened to the detachment and if the soldiers were free, then the villagers of Farshire may get reinforcements. Gerald Green along wih four armed villagers traveled to the Farshire mine. When close to the mine, Gerald Green noticed crates of grain on the way. Foul stench was coming from the crates of grains. Gerald Green instantly realized that the grain was plagued by the cultists. Gerald Green had heard of the Plague and its effects from the fall of Lordaeron. He also understood that the whole detachment sent by Sergeant Hammerhill were dead or turned into the undead. Someone from inside the detachment plagued the grains which resulted in the deaths of Alliance detachment. Gerald Green returned to his camp after understanding that there was no help from Valliance Keep and Farshire villagers were all alone in their struggle. Farshire Offensive Gerald Green deployed the militia in various locations of Farshire and led the villagers against the Scourge ghouls. The Farshire villagers fought with great ferocity which resulted in the numerous losses in the Scourge Plagued Scavengers. But even after such dent in the numbers of the Scourge, the plagued scavengers kept on coming. With no hope of defeating the Scourge, Gerald Green retreated with the villagers back to his camps. Wendy Darren was one of the chief councilors of Gerald Green. Wendy Darren had heard that some Cult of the Damned cultist infiltrator had poisoned the crates of grain with the Plague. Wendy Darren believed that if the cultist infiltrators may have very well poisoned the grain crates in the village stores as well. Wendy Darren didn't want any survivor of Farshire should eat the plagued grain and get converted into the undead. With no time to sort the good grain from the bad, Wendy Darren along with armed villagers ventured into the village stores and burned all the grain crates, which confirmed that no more lives would be claimed by the Plagued grains. Repurposed Technology Jeremiah Hawning, a survivor of Farshire was in charge of the harvest golems befor the Scourge attack. It was an important job until the Scourge destroyed the farmlands. Jeremiah had been thinking about making the golems useful again. Jeremiah wanted to rewire the harvest collecters which would help them against the Scourge. But Jeremiah lacked knowledge about the golems and required the manual to rewire the golems. And Jeremiah had left the manual back at the workshop next to the mine. Jeremiah went to the workshop and retrieved the manual. Jeremiah Hawning with the help of the manual rewired the red wires into the blue sockets. This resulted in the harvest golems entering self-defense mode. After entering the self-defense mode the harvest golems attacked all the Scourge scavengers in the vicinity of the farms. One Last Delivery Before the Scourge attacked Farshire, most of the ore was mined from the Farshire mine and sent to Valliance Keep. But just before the attack one cart loaded with ore was left by the miners in the Farshire mine when they ran from the Scourge scavengers. The Alliance would not salvage any more ore from that side of the continent. As a duty to Alliance, Gerald Green decided to retrieve the cart full of ore and supply it to Valliance Keep. But there was a problem, the cart release was locked and the key for releasing the cart was with Captain Jacobs when the Alliance detachment came to Farshire. Captain Jacobs would have been dead from the Plague. Gerald Green decided to find Captain Jacobs, dead or alive and take the key from him and release the cart. After Jeremiah’s success with rewriting the harvest golems, the Scourge scavengers were in retreat. It was the right time to travel to the mine to take the key. So Gerald Green with some companions went to the mine. Once inside, Gerald Green observed many corpses of Alliance soldiers and many of them were turned into undead ghouls. One of the ghouls had a captain’s armour on him. Gerald Green suspected that the ghoul was none other than Captain Jacobs. With a swift attack Gerald and his companions killed the ghouls and Captain Jacobs. The key which Gerald wanted was in Jacob’s clothes. Gerald released the ore cart with the key and brought the cart back to his camp. Gerald Green assigned a villager to meet Hilda Stoneforge in Valliance Keep, who was the chief blacksmith in Valliance Keep and deliver the ore cart to her. Call to Arms! When the villager sent by Gerald Green reached Valliance Keep and met Hilda Stoneforge, she was confused. She said that they weren’t scheduled for a shipment any time soon. The villager told Hilda Stoneforge the tale of Farshire. Hilda was amazed by the courage of Gerald Green and the Farshire villagers. The whole village was overrun by the Scourge and still Gerald and the villagers putting their lives on the line and retrieved ore for Alliance. Hilda Stoneforge promised the villager that if the Alliance cannot let civilians lose their lands if they are willing to fight for them. Hilda Stoneforge informed that even if Valliance Keep had no troops to spare, they can surely send weapons. Hilda Stoneforge handed the villager crates of weapons which were marked for new recruits. Hilda Stoneforge would be able to make new weapons from the ore supplied by Gerald Green. When the villager informed Gerald Green of the turn of events, Gerald was pleased. He was going to order the villagers to pack things up and leave, but now Farshire had a fighting chance. All the Farshire militia was divided into different sectors. It was time to tell them to unite and fight. Gerald ordered his people to transport the weapons sent by Valliance Keep to the town hall of Farshire. Gerald Green himself went to the town hall to ring the bell inside the town hall to send the villagers of Farshire to rally at town hall for the end struggle. All the Farshire militia gathered at the Town Hall as the bell sang loud once again and Gerald Green inspired the villagers for their upcoming final struggle. The Farshire militia led by Gerald Green using the weapons sent by Hilda Stoneforge eliminated each and every Scourge ghoul and started a fire in the mine, which resulted in the burning of all the undead, former Alliance soldiers. And thus, Farshire was safe once again. Category:Wrath of the Lich King Category:Borean Tundra